


Flaws

by skybound2



Category: Dragon Age - All Media Types, Dragon Age II
Genre: F/M, Fanmix, Fluff, Gift Exchange, Hightown Funk Exchange 2015, Humor, Karaoke AU, Modern AU, Modern Kirkwall, Music, Vignette
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-13
Updated: 2015-08-13
Packaged: 2018-04-09 17:49:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,104
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4358510
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/skybound2/pseuds/skybound2
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A Hawke/Varric Playlist (with cover art and an intro vignette) for <a href="http://baker-and-fangirl.tumblr.com/">baker-and-fangirl</a> for the Hightown Funk Exchange.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Flaws

**Author's Note:**

  * For [baker_and_fangirl](https://archiveofourown.org/users/baker_and_fangirl/gifts).



> One of [baker-and-fangirl](http://baker-and-fangirl.tumblr.com/)'s exchange requests was for "Karaoke night in a modern Kirkwall." [Full prompt in the end notes.] And well, while I couldn't quite manage a full fic in this universe [YET], I WAS hella-inspired to put together a fanmix! My art-skills are a little rusty, so I apologize for the quality of the cover art. (Why HELLO THERE 1985!) There is also an intro vignette included, and I may later add drabbles based on each song. *fingers crossed* 
> 
> I hope this mix is to your liking, [baker-and-fangirl](http://baker-and-fangirl.tumblr.com/) (musical preferences can be a super-personal thing, I know). Your prompts were FABULOUS and I wish I could have done a piece for all three!

Cover art, song list, intro vignette, and selected lyrics are below. The fanmix itself can be found [here on 8tracks](http://8tracks.com/skybound2/caught). 

  

 

It is a well-known fact amongst the elite of Kirkwall, that the Hanged Man is a pub of ill-repute, catering to the criminal elements of Lowtown with bottom shelf-liquor and the dingiest of atmospheres.

And that’s all true.

However, what the elite of Kirkwall fail to realize is that, in fact, the Hanged Man is a pub of ill-repute, catering to the criminal elements of Lowtown with bottom shelf-liquor, the dingiest of atmospheres, and _Karaoke Tuesdays_.

It might seem like a small, insignificant detail, but to the patrons of the pub?

It is of the utmost importance.

Especially on those evenings when the siblings Hawke (and company) are all in attendance.

The most interesting version of _those_ evenings are the ones preceded by an epic hand of Wicked Grace, where all but a certain pirate Captain have (suspiciously) lost, and the bets included a forced round on stage for each loser, with a song not of their own choosing.

Or the ones where Carver Hawke has had one (or five) too many drinks, and deigns to actually _join_ his sisters on stage.

Either way, it's a roaring great time for all in attendance.

“What...what, _exactly_ , is he doing with his knees?”

“Don’t judge, Sebastian. We’ve all seen _you_ dance.”

“We can't all have your 'shimming' skills, Anders. Some of us-”

“Nevermind that, I think Junior just stole Broody’s record for most off-key notes.”

“It’s disturbing to think you might keep track, dwarf.”

"There's an app for it, actually. Got one of my vendors to set it up. Surprisingly profitable."

"Hrmph."

“I think he sounds quite lovely.”

“Of course you do, Kitten. Of course you do.”

"I don't suppose there's any chance you've chosen a  _decent_ song for me, Isabela? Or at least a brief one?"

"And waste those gorgeous pipes of yours, Aveline? Never! Besides, if I did that, what sort of incentive would that be to improve your skill at cards?"

"If you've chosen another Spice Girls song for me, it just might incentive me to sit the next game out."

"Aww, but you make such a wonderful Sporty Spice."

Aveline growls. "Isabela-"

"Just wait and see, Sweetums. Wait and see"

The song being massacred on stage ends to genuine laughter and a bit of applause from the peanut gallery. Hawke doesn't wait for it to settle, however. She leaves poor Bethany awkwardly curtsying on stage while Carver uses the mike stand as a makeshift crutch, too wobbly to stand unassisted much more, and bounds from the stage towards Varric, looping an arm around his shoulders and tugging him from his chair.

"Varric, my man! My bestie! The left to my right! The Abbot to my Costello! The Bunsen to my Beaker! The Harley to my Quinn."

"You do realize that last one is just the first and last names of a single person, don'tcha, Hawke?"

"...Your point? Anyway! As I was  _trying_ to tell you, they've updated their catalog, and there is a song just **begging** for us to beat it into submission. Come on! I think we could set a new record on that app of yours."

"Well, when you put it  _that_ way, how can I refuse?"

"Smart man. Now up! We've got a song to kill!"

*cue music*

* * *

 

**Go Big or Go Home - American Authors**

_I gave the dice a roll_

_And then we lost control_

  _You know we're lucky that we survived_

  _'Cause when we jumped the ship_

  _Oh, man, that boat, it flipped_

  _But we should do it all again tonight_

  

**Bros - Wolf Alice**

_Shake your hair, have some fun_

_Forget our mothers and past lovers, forget everyone_

_Oh, I'm so lucky, you are my best friend_

_Oh, there's no one, there's no one that knows me like you do_

**Don’t Stop Me Now - Foxes**

_Don't stop me now I'm having such a good time_

_I'm having a ball_

_Don't stop me now_

_If you wanna have a good time just give me a call_

 

**Bite Down - Bastille vs. HAIM**

_You don't have to look any further_

_I've been waiting here for you for time_

_You don't have to look any further_

_You're missing what is right before your eyes_

 

**Renegades - X Ambassadors**

_Run away with me_

_Lost souls and reverie_

_Running wild and running free_

_Two kids, you and me_

 

**Warriors - Imagine Dragons**

_Here we are, don't turn away now,_

_We are the warriors that built this town._

_Here we are, don't turn away now,_

_We are the warriors that built this town._

_From Dust._

 

**Flaws - Bastille**

_You have always worn your flaws upon your sleeve_

_And I have always buried them deep beneath the ground_

_Dig them up. Let's finish what we've started_

_Dig them up. So nothing's left untouched_

**Mess Is Mine - Vance Joy**

_You're the reason that I feel so strong_

_The reason that I'm hanging on_

_You know you gave me all the time_

_Oh, did I give enough of mine?_

 

**Something’s Missing - Sheppard**

_I walk a road that no one dares_

_Without the lines without the fares_

_Hoping for a second chance_

_A shot to get another dance_

_A hand to hold before the end_

 

**Caught - Florence & The Machine**

_It's the hardest thing I've ever had to do_

_To try and keep from calling you_

_Well, can my dreams keep coming true_

_How can they, cause when I sleep_

_I never dream of you_

 

**All This Time - OneRepublic**

_We got all these words_

_Can't waste them on another_

_So I'm straight in a straight line_

_Running back to you_

**Tell Her You Love Her - Echosmith**

_She'll tell you secrets_

_You'll tell her secrets too_

_She'll tell you all her hopes and dreams_

_You'll tell them too_

_When she says she loves you_

_Tell her you love her too_

 

**Back Home - Andy Grammar**

_We all thought that we'd get rich fast_

_Hop the plane out for greener grass_

_Found out the green is cash_

_Don't compare to the friends that last_

**Don’t Stop Believing - Anthem Lights**

_A singer in a smokey room_

_The smell of wine and cheap perfume_

_For a smile they can share the night_

_It goes on and on and on and on_

**Only Love - Mumford & Sons**

_And you saw me low_

_Alone again_

_Didn't they say that only love will win in the end_

 

**Love - American Authors**

_Remember when we were lost at sea?_

_We would look at the bright night sky_

_Thinking of, what we could be_

_What we could be_

_How to spend our lives_

**Author's Note:**

> [baker-and-fangirl](http://baker-and-fangirl.tumblr.com/)'s full request was for: "Fluff, Humor, Alternate Universe, The Best of Best Friends; Karaoke night in a modern Kirkwall. Aveline is the only one who can carry a tune but everyone else makes up for it with enthusiasm. Hawke can bring her siblings for a ridiculous trio song (Taking Over Midnight from Gravity Falls style). Hawke and Varric sing pretty much every other song, sometimes Isabela and Merrill join them (Don't Stop Believing, Don't Stop Me Now are a favorite). Varric and Hawke are platonic soulmates." 
> 
> I hope you can forgive me for using covers of both _Don't Stop Believing_ and _Don't Stop Me Now_. I ADORE the originals as well, but thought these versions would go better with the mix. Also, I know that there are some...weird background noises in the _Don't Stop Me Now_... Let us all just imagine Merrill singing this song while a knock-out drag-out bar brawl happens on the other side of the stage :-)


End file.
